The adipose tissue fatty acid composition is an objective biological marker of the long-term average fat quality of diets with moderate amounts of fat; however, the changes in composition associated with a reduction in fat quantity are unknown. This proposal describes pilot studies of VLDL triglyceride fatty acid composition that may indicate in the short term (weeks) the long-term (years) changes in adipose tissue fatty acid composition that occur when diet is changed.